The Raptor Trainer's Son
by BrainMan14
Summary: This is the Jurrasic World Story with Claire and Owen's son since their date wasn't horrible. He is also a raptor trainer and spends the whole day with Zach and Gray DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JURRASIC WORLD OR ANY CHARACTERS ACCEPT MY OC
1. The Trainer's Son

**Well in this fanfic Claire and Owen are married they just live in different places because he is the Raptor Trainer and she is the operations manager**

The green eyed, aburn haired elven-year-old son of Claire Dearing and Owen Grady was sitting in his room playing the Xbox until his father came in and said "Son get ready to go to the raptor paddock to see the girls today."

"Okay dad." said Timothy as he slipped out of bed to get dressed

"I'm ready dad." Timothy said as went out side to his fathers motorcycle

"Go it son!" Owen yelled to him

"Are'nt you going to eat breakfast Tim?" Owen asked

"No, I stole your burrito last night." Timothy said with a mischievous smile

"I'm starting to regret having you." Owen said with a smile

"No, you love me too much." said Timothy

"That I do son, that I do." Owen replied as he went and kissed his sons head and got onto his motorcycle and drove to the raptor paddock

XOXO

 **(The Raptor Paddock)**

"Oh." Owen yelled above the raptors

"Blue. Hey Blue eyes on me!" Owen yelled to the raptor

"Hey Charlie don't give me that shit!" Owen yelled as Charlie snapped her jaws at him

"And were moving." he said as the raptors walked around with him

"Good. That is damn good." Owen complemented "Son feed them." he said "Sure thing." Timothy replied

"Charlie here you go." he threw a mouse

"Echo."

"Delta."

"Blue this ones for you." he said as he held up a big fat juicy rat and threw it "Eyes up and... Go." Owen commanded

"Haha you finally did it man." said Barry as he went up to Owen

"I was starting to think I hired the wrong guy but damn you got them eating out of your palm and your sons." said the annoying voice of Vic Hoskins

"What do you want Hoskins?" demanded Owen

"I want to talk business." said Hoskins

"When don't you want to talk business." commented Timothy

"Why don't you shut it brat." demanded Hoskins

"What did you just say." said Owen in an extremely threatening voice

"Instead of teaching him to feed raptors mabey you should teach him some manners." said Hoskins

"Tim go to the cage." Owen commanded

"Yes sir." Timothy replied

"See he is polite. To the right people." Owen said

"C'mon gents it's grown up time. The minute a real war breaks out all that fancy tech is gonna go dark. See drones can't search tunnles or caves and they're hackable. These babies are gonna go strait into the enemies teeth and eat them belt buckle and all." said Hoskins

"What is they decide they want to be in control?" asked Barry

"We terminate the rouges and promote only loyal bloodlines." he answered which made Owen and Barry laugh

"What's so funny?" asked Hoskins

"That you come here and don't learn anything about these animal. You only learn what you want to know." Owen answered as he walked down to the cage and entered it

"Were gonna do this with or without you. Promise always wins man." said Hoskins

"Mabey promise should lose for once." Owen replied

"Pig loose pig loose!" yelled the young raptor handler as he tried to catch up to the pig but Blue grabbed the pig first and pulled him down in the Paddock. Owen panics and opens the gate and slides under as Timothy screams "Dad no!"

'Hold your fire. HOLD your fire. If you put 12 amps in these animals they're never gonna trust me again." Owen yelled to the ACU men

"Stand down blue. Hey Delta I see you back up!" Owen yells tot he agitated raptors

"Stand down." he commands and all the raptors stand still

"Close the gate Tim." Owen said to his son

"Dad are you nuts!" Tim screams

"Just trust me." he says and Timothy does as he was told and closes the gate and Owen makes it under just in time

"Dad are you okay?" Timothy asks his father

"Yeah I'm okay son don't worry." Owen says then turns back to the young handler and says "Ever wonder why there was a job opening. Don't ever turn your back to the cage." the handler turns around to see Charlie snarling at him. Owen shares knowing looks with Hoskins as he walks away

 **XOXO**

"Hey Bud your cousins Zach and Gray are coming to the Island." said Owen

"Yeah I haven't seen them in years." Timothy said to his dad

"So are they really coming?" Tim asked

"Yes, really son. When have I ever lied to you?" Owen asked

"When you said Blue didn't bite since she was a baby people so I put my finger above her and she bit me." he explained

"Point taken." Owen answered "And your mom says she's moving the raptor paddock so we can move back in with her because she says she misses us."

"Really." Tim said

"Yeah." Owen said

 _HONK! HONK!_

"Go ahead kiddo your moms here." Owen said as Tim ran to meet his mother

"Mom!" he yelled as he ran up to his mother and hugged which made Owen chuckle

"Hey there beautiful." Owen said as he gave his wife a kiss

"Hey handsome." she said as they parted "We're unvailing a new asset and we need you to come survey the area." Claire said

"Can I come to mom?" asked Tim

"No." she replied

"Well why not." said Owen

"Because Zach and Gray are here and I want you to show them around." she replied

"Okay mom." Tim said

"Get to the car Tim." said Owen. Tim obeyed and left his parents alone

"So we need to consult..." Claire started

"Do you wonna consult here or in my bungalow." Owen said seductively

"Tim is right there." she said as she punched him in the chest "No that I wouldn't love to." she said as she kissed him

"Hate to end your make-out session but I think you should keep talking so we can get to where we are going!" Tim yelled as Owen threw a wrench at his wife's car

"Hey don't throw shit at my car!" screamed Claire

"Sorry sweets." Owen apologized

"So Mr. Mazurani thinks since you can control the raptors..." Claire started but was again interrupted by her husband

"It's all about control with you. I don't control them it's a relationship. It's based on mutual respect. Like how we are." Owen stated

"Oh and change your shirt. You smell like a dying walrus." said Claire as she walked back to the car

XOXO

"Gray, Gray!" Timothy yelled as he sped after his cousin

"Hey Tim." said Gray

"They're feeding the T-rex in ten minutes. let's go." said Timothy as they bolted off to T-REX KINGDOM

They made it just in time to see the T-rex chomp on a goat. Then Zach's phone rang

"Hey mom." he said

 _'Hey there having a good time'_

"Yeah Aunt Clair gave us special wrist bands so we don't have to wait in line."

 _'Wait she's not with you'_

 _XOXO_

 _'Hey Claire. How's everybody doing'_

"Everyone's good having a great time. Yeah everyone's fine." she lied

 _'Really because I just called Zach and he said you weren't even with them'_

"Listen today was not a good day for me and... Wait are you crying?" Claire asked

 _'It's just that you and Timothy haven't seen the boy's in forever and I know how Zack will treat Gray if they're without an adult and he can just be so mean'_

"I promise tomorrow I'm gonna spend the whole day with them."

 _'A promise tomorrow is worth a lot less than trying today'_

"Uch your using moms lines now?"

 _'Oh my God I am using moms lines_

"By mom." Claire said."

 _'Bye'_

 **TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE THIS**

 **GOOD BYE TO ALL ANDTO ALL A GOOD NIGHT**

 **HOPE I get good reviews**

 **Bye**


	2. The Monster Escapes

Claire and Owen made their way out of her car to the stair case which led to the viewing room "So honey we're gonna need you to check out the Paddock walls to see if they're strong enough and tall enough. The Indominus Rex..." stated Claire until Owen interrupted with a laugh "The Indominous Rex. Really babe?"

"Yes. Remember when Tim was four and he tried to say archeornithomimus?" Claire asked

"I remember the first time you tried to say it." replied Owen. Then they walked into the viewing room. But there was no I-rex

"Where is it. Is there a downstairs or a basement. Maybe it's in the attic." said Owen trying to get a laugh. Claire then tapped on the glass and said "It doesn't make sense we were just here it was just here." she and control checked for heat signatures. No Indominous "It doesn't make sense these doors haven't been opened in weeks." said Paddock Control

"Hey were those claw marks?!" Owen yelled

"You don't think it... She has an implant in her back I can track it from the control room!" Claire said as she sped off to her car

Owen and the officer went to paddock and saw a construction worker. Owen stroked the claw marks

"Do you think she could've got out?" asked PC

"That depends." said Owen

"On what?" asked CW

"On what kinda dinosaur they cooked up in that lab." Owen answered

XOXO

"Lowery get me quardenence on the Indominous!" Claire

 _'Uh okay yeah, yeah. Wait what the hell it's in the cage!'_

"Talk to me Lowery what is happening!" Claire screamed

 _'Wait Claire why is your husband and two others on the?'_

"Get them out of there now. NOW!" Claire screamed

"Paddock 11 this is control." Vivian said in to the mike

XOXO

"Paddock 11...this is...control."

"Yeah what's the problem?" asked PC

"Its in there it's in the cage with you!" Vivian screamed

"Go!" Owen commanded as they ran to the door. But PC saw the Indominus through the trees and turned around to open the gate. When Owen and the construction worker noticed they turned back. The CW was too slow for the jaws of the ferocious monster gobbled him. The door starts to close and Owen narrowly makes it out alive. He runs and slides under a truck. The I-Rex is on the prowl. The PC locks eyes with Owen then the I-Rex swallows him whole. Owen takes out his dagger and cuts a line which puts oil all over him. The Indominous walks off to find more prey. Owen lies his head down and sighs in relief. Then he rose his head up really fast and only thought of one thing _TIM!_

 **I Done with this chapter**

 **Oh Happy Day!**


End file.
